Jeremiah Gottwald
|-|R1= |-|R2= |-|Sutherland= |-|Siegfried= |-|Sutherland Sieg= |-|Sutherland Sieg Core= Summary Jeremiah Gottwald is a Britannian Knightmare Frame pilot, and a member of the Purist Faction. Initially, he hones himself in on capturing Zero after a disgraceful incident involving Suzaku but comes to join Lelouch after learning of his motivations for becoming Zero in R2. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 8-A | 8-A | 9-C Name: Jeremiah Gottwald, Orange, Orange Boy Origin: Code Geass Gender: Male Age: 28 in R1, 29 in R2 Classification: Human, Knightmare Pilot, Assassin, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Adept Knightmare pilot, Flight with Siegfried/Sutherland Sieg, Extrasensory Perception with Factsphere Sensors, Radiation Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Destruction via Sutherland Sieg Core unit. | Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Power Nullification with Geass Canceler, Can see beyond the visible light spectrum Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Villetta’s Sutherland, which is of the same model as his’, can blow open huge holes in a wall even with one shot, and they should be superior to the Glasgow, a previous Knightmare that could destroy tanks with ease) | Multi-City Block level (Easily kept up with Lelouch and C.C.’s Gawain in mid-air combat) | Multi-City Block level (Fought with Anya Alstreim's Mordred, which is comparable to the Lancelot Conquista) | Street level (Can kill a man with a single hit, fought with Sayoko) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Speed: Superhuman with Knightmare (A Sutherland is shown to be capable of moving at least this fast) | Unknown with Siegfried (Fast enough to keep up with Gawain, another flying Knightmare) | Unknown | At least Superhuman, likely higher (Killed two guards before they could react to him, and could also react to Sayoko’s thrown Kunais) Durability: Small Building level (Can stand up to hits from other Knightmares) | Multi-City Block level (Easily took blows from Gawain) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to the Siegfried) | Likely Multi-City Block level (His armor is bulletproof. Tanked completely the self-destruction of the Sieg Sutherland Core without taking any noticeable damage from it, the explosion crippling the Mordred) Stamina: High (Even before his augmentation, he endured seconds in his Knightmare being boiled by the Guren’s radiant surger, although he ended up grievously wounded afterward and barely able to walk. After his augmentation, he was able to persist for a period of time the Gefjun disturbers deactivating his life support, being able to move, albeit slowly. As a cyborg, his stamina should be far greater than that of normal humans) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters in his Knightmare Frames and Giga Fortresses | Extended melee with wrist blades Standard Equipment: Sutherland | Siegfried | Sutherland Sieg | Sutherland Sieg, retractable wrist blades, Geass Canceler Intelligence: Gifted. Is a skilled Knightmare pilot with experience as a commander. Weaknesses: Gefjun Disturbers shut off the sakuradite powering his life support systems, and was obsessed with capturing Zero up until he learned of Zero’s motives. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Geass Canceler:' A device embedded into his left eye by the Geass Order, upon activation, it cancels all Geass within its vicinity. Key: Sutherland | ' Siegfried' | Sutherland Sieg | Geass Directorate Assassin Gallery File:Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei Hen - Sutherland Sieg All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Code Geass Category:Cyborgs Category:Military Characters Category:Pilots Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Mecha Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Radiation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8